


A-Z Klance

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A-Z, A-Z Klance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, The smut isn’t the best work of mine in that chapter shhhh, it’s low key stardew valley crossover in F, klangst, more to tag later, pls spare me, prompts, smut in like one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: A-Z prompts for Klance for a friend but I didn’t finish. Hope to eventually! You can also connect some prompts but this isn’t set in any order.A- AquariumB- BlueC- CandlelightD- DinnerE- EarthF- FarmG- GalraH- HalloweenI- IcyJ- Jokes





	1. Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcbloop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kcbloop).



A is for Aquarium

“Wow. This is really gorgeous.” Keith muttered from next to Lance, their hands intertwined in front of the large tank in front of them.

They had gone to a planet to check on the people in their alliance, this time finding large caverns along the ocean with a strange rock like material. It was clear but thick, the wateraround them filled with thousands of creatures that they could see so clearly. It was beautiful.

“Look! It looks like a shark.” Lance pointed at a large creature that was quickly coming by, the hallway suddenly going dark for a few moments as a huge creature came by.

It was purple and seemed to look like a shark but it had two large horns on its head that went straight out, probably something they used to defend theirself from other predators. The question is if they had predators, what was eating them? This ocean was scary.

But beautiful.

Keith glanced over at Lance who pulled his hand away to walk forward, pressing his hands on the clear rock. His mouth had slightly fallen open in happiness, the light coming back and shimmering against his eyes.

Lance was beautiful.

Keith let out a small chuckle, walking over to his boyfriend who glared at him before a school of shimmering white fish caught his attention. There swam right through a school of fish who seemed to be the same kind but were black instead. They all got mixed up and the group was combined.

“I like those. They're pretty. Like you.” Lance said, winking at Keith at the last sentence making a blush come up his face. 

“You're such a flirt, pay attention to the fish.” Keith mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist.

“Only for you these days. I plant to flirt with you until you are a puddle on the floor because your blushing cheeks made the rest of you melt.” Keith couldn't help but giggle again at the determined expression on Lance’s face.

Lance’s cheeks seemed to brighten at seeing Keith laugh this time instead of it coming from behind him. 

“We aren't going to get to me making you a puddle though if you keep laughing like that. Its really cute.” Lance said which made Keith blush himself. The blue paladin always knew how to make Keith blush.

“Just watch your fish. We have to leave soon.” Keith said softly as he looked back out, white and gold rays of sunlight coming into the light blue ocean and sparkling over the colorful scales of the fish. 

“We need to go swimming on one of these planets.” Lance commented which Keith nodded at thinking that would be fun. 

“It would be fun but we need to find a place that won't have stuff in the water that will eat us, the water won't kill us or hurt us and we need to have time. One day though. I know how much you love the water.” Keith said which made Lance nod enthusiastically. 

Lance would never forget his words and it would be soon that they would finally be able to swim together. They just had to wait a bit longer.

 

B is for Blue

Lance hadn't shown up to training that morning with everyone else, Allura just waving it off and saying he had already talked to her about it. But Keith was still worried.

“Lance?” Keith muttered as he knocked on the door gently, waiting for an answer.

“Come in…” Mumbled words were heard a few moments later, Keith pressing forward into Lance’s room. Even if they were dating, Keith never came in without Lance’s permission or a notice before hand. He didn't want to startle the boy or invade his privacy.

“What's wrong?” Lance was curled up in a ball on his bed under the blanket, Keith coming over immediately and sitting on the bed under the blanket.

Keith’s room had mostly nothing in it except a hook with a jacket on it and his bed. Lance’s room had so much more in it such as his bed, his nightstand with his face masks, pictures on the wall that he's taken on other planets, his clothes in a small bin in the corner and he definitely had a lot more blankets than Keith. Either Lance found them somwhere in the castle or made them himself.

“Come here.” The lump spoke, one of the sides coming up and making Keith hunker over and slide into the large loaf of blankets. It was warm, a hard body right in front of him. The blanket fell back down and enveloped them in darkness, the cold draft leaving.

Muscled but thin arms wrapped around Keith, a head finding its way into his neck. “You okay?” Keith asked as he let his boyfriend hug him, legs intertwining with his.

“I'm… fine. I'm just feeling down.” Lance sighed, the red paladin’s hands rubbing over his back softly.

“Want to talk about it?” Keith wouldn't ever push him to talk about something he didn't want but he hoped he would trust him enough to talk if he needed too.

“I guess I just feel down. What if I'm not necessary to Voltron? What if I'm not even needed here and any one else can do my job?” Lance’s ego and flirting was a cover for his insecurities, the facade slipping ever so often and he would be exposed.

He had described it before like being in front of a thousand Galra soldiers as Blue flew away, his gun knocked 20 meters away. And the rest of the team was gone, either dead or flying away. It all depended on the situation or how his depression wanted to go that day.

“If there was no you, there would be no Voltron.” Keith mumbled as one hand went into Lance’s hair, petting it gently. Lance just sighed, his own hands coming up and pressing into Keith’s hair. He gripped the strands gently, his fingers playing with the black hair. 

“I guess but couldn't Allura just take care of it? She is a paladin now.” Lance muttered and Keith just shook his head.

“Allura has to pilot the castle. And before you can say anything about Coran, I don't think the lions are going to take him in. He has to help Allura pilot anyways. Without each other, the castle can't go anywhere too far. So you are needed.” Lance just grumbled against Keith’s shoulder when he finished his sentence.

“I love you.” Lance mumbled, making Keith nod happily. 

“I know you do, I love you too.” Keith said, kissing the top of Lance’s head. They sat in silence for a few more moments in the darkness of the blanket cave Lance had made, the heat enveloping the both of them.

“Will it be okay one day?” Lance mumbled, his grip on Keith tightening.

One day, Keith and Lance would be together. On earth. Or maybe still out here but they would still be together. Keith could meet Lance’s family and they would eat Earth food together instead of the Altean goo. Maybe Keith and Lance would adopt a kid. Would they come to space? Probably only when they were old enough and they were sure the kids would be safe and there were no more Galra coming to kill them.

Lance and Keith could lay peacefully together as husbands and not be disturbed by the alarm that made them run out of bed and to their lions while trying to get their armor on. It would be fine, Keith was sure of it.

“I know it will be. I promise. Galra won't be around forever once we take out the evil ones.” Keith said but it was only met by a huff.

“I mean… mentally? Will it be okay one day?” He knew what to say but his mouth didn't move for a moment. 

“Of course it will be. It can't stick around forever. And if it decides too, I will be here to help along with the rest of the paladins, Allura and Coran. I promise.” Keith gave him one more kiss on the top of his head, earning a small chuckle from Lance.

“I trust you. You'll always have my back and I'll have yours.” And with that, Lance pulled the blanket off of their heads, fresh cold air coming into their lungs but Lance stayed nestled in Keith’s side.

“Lets just lay here for a bit.” Keith mumbled, stretching over to the side to flick the light off before going back to cuddling Lance.

“Okay. That works.” Lance mumbled before closing his eyes to let sleep take him.


	2. Blue

B is for Blue

Lance hadn't shown up to training that morning with everyone else, Allura just waving it off and saying he had already talked to her about it. But Keith was still worried.

“Lance?” Keith muttered as he knocked on the door gently, waiting for an answer.

“Come in…” Mumbled words were heard a few moments later, Keith pressing forward into Lance’s room. Even if they were dating, Keith never came in without Lance’s permission or a notice before hand. He didn't want to startle the boy or invade his privacy.

“What's wrong?” Lance was curled up in a ball on his bed under the blanket, Keith coming over immediately and sitting on the bed under the blanket.

Keith’s room had mostly nothing in it except a hook with a jacket on it and his bed. Lance’s room had so much more in it such as his bed, his nightstand with his face masks, pictures on the wall that he's taken on other planets, his clothes in a small bin in the corner and he definitely had a lot more blankets than Keith. Either Lance found them somwhere in the castle or made them himself.

“Come here.” The lump spoke, one of the sides coming up and making Keith hunker over and slide into the large loaf of blankets. It was warm, a hard body right in front of him. The blanket fell back down and enveloped them in darkness, the cold draft leaving.

Muscled but thin arms wrapped around Keith, a head finding its way into his neck. “You okay?” Keith asked as he let his boyfriend hug him, legs intertwining with his.

“I'm… fine. I'm just feeling down.” Lance sighed, the red paladin’s hands rubbing over his back softly.

“Want to talk about it?” Keith wouldn't ever push him to talk about something he didn't want but he hoped he would trust him enough to talk if he needed too.

“I guess I just feel down. What if I'm not necessary to Voltron? What if I'm not even needed here and any one else can do my job?” Lance’s ego and flirting was a cover for his insecurities, the facade slipping ever so often and he would be exposed.

He had described it before like being in front of a thousand Galra soldiers as Blue flew away, his gun knocked 20 meters away. And the rest of the team was gone, either dead or flying away. It all depended on the situation or how his depression wanted to go that day.

“If there was no you, there would be no Voltron.” Keith mumbled as one hand went into Lance’s hair, petting it gently. Lance just sighed, his own hands coming up and pressing into Keith’s hair. He gripped the strands gently, his fingers playing with the black hair. 

“I guess but couldn't Allura just take care of it? She is a paladin now.” Lance muttered and Keith just shook his head.

“Allura has to pilot the castle. And before you can say anything about Coran, I don't think the lions are going to take him in. He has to help Allura pilot anyways. Without each other, the castle can't go anywhere too far. So you are needed.” Lance just grumbled against Keith’s shoulder when he finished his sentence.

“I love you.” Lance mumbled, making Keith nod happily. 

“I know you do, I love you too.” Keith said, kissing the top of Lance’s head. They sat in silence for a few more moments in the darkness of the blanket cave Lance had made, the heat enveloping the both of them.

“Will it be okay one day?” Lance mumbled, his grip on Keith tightening.

One day, Keith and Lance would be together. On earth. Or maybe still out here but they would still be together. Keith could meet Lance’s family and they would eat Earth food together instead of the Altean goo. Maybe Keith and Lance would adopt a kid. Would they come to space? Probably only when they were old enough and they were sure the kids would be safe and there were no more Galra coming to kill them.

Lance and Keith could lay peacefully together as husbands and not be disturbed by the alarm that made them run out of bed and to their lions while trying to get their armor on. It would be fine, Keith was sure of it.

“I know it will be. I promise. Galra won't be around forever once we take out the evil ones.” Keith said but it was only met by a huff.

“I mean… mentally? Will it be okay one day?” He knew what to say but his mouth didn't move for a moment. 

“Of course it will be. It can't stick around forever. And if it decides too, I will be here to help along with the rest of the paladins, Allura and Coran. I promise.” Keith gave him one more kiss on the top of his head, earning a small chuckle from Lance.

“I trust you. You'll always have my back and I'll have yours.” And with that, Lance pulled the blanket off of their heads, fresh cold air coming into their lungs but Lance stayed nestled in Keith’s side.

“Lets just lay here for a bit.” Keith mumbled, stretching over to the side to flick the light off before going back to cuddling Lance.

“Okay. That works.” Lance mumbled before closing his eyes to let sleep take him.

Keith laid there for a few more minutes, his hand going through Lance’s soft brown hair. He was really peaceful when he slept except when he got nightmares. When he did, Keith would stroke his hair and hum or talk to him the whole time. Keith would stay up as long as Lance needed if he was having any bad dreams.

He sighed once again, wishing eh could do something to stop Lance from thinking he was bad but he couldn’t change anything. He could only cheer him on from the sidelines but Lance had to get to the finish line himself. Hopefully his cheering helped the boy though.

Keith let his own eyes close and his hands bunch in Lance’s hair gently, giving him a small kiss before falling asleep a few moments later.


	3. Candlelight

C is for Candleight 

“I'm so hungryyyyy.” Lance mumbled to himself as he started walking towards the kitchen where the food from the new planet was, it a present coming from a race called the Yukins. It was an orange food and didn't look very good with the purple spots it had but it tasted like earth cake.

Lance really hoped there was some left.

The others were back on the planet, leaving Keith and Lance back to watch the castle. They didn't question it and just listened to Shiro, Lance going to his room and Keith went to the training deck.

“Alright Hunk, where did you put it?” Lance mumbled to himself as he watched the doors to the kitchen open, walking through and glancing around. He was only disturbed when he looked back, the doors not closing behind him. “Huh?”

Lance let out a yelp at the lights flicking off in the long hallway he was still in a moment later. “Shit.” The power went out. Was it another attack? What was happening? 

“Lance?” A familiar voice called out to the Cuban man, Lance using the back-up lights to follow the voice. Lance turned a corner, letting out another yelp when he was ran into.

“Watch where you're going!” The voice that as just calling for him yelled out, Lance groaning when he fell back on his ass.

“Sorry I don't have x-ray vision. What are you doing here? Did the lights go out for you too?” Lance asked quickly and Keith only shook his head. 

“No, I left before then. I was hungry. What happened?” Keith asked quickly as he helped Lance stand back up, watching as he almost tripped over his own legs.

“I'm not sure. We should stay in the kitchen for now. I think it's just this part of the castle that might be affected.” So they went into the kitchen together, Lance pulling Keith along. 

“Help me find that food we just got. The cake tasting one.” Lance said as he eyed the door before moving on and looking in all the cupboards he could. 

“I think I found it.” Keith said from beneath Lance, pulling out a candle looking object that he made a face at.

“Nevermind.” He said as he pressed a button the bottom, his eyes widening as the top started to flare. 

“Well I found a candle.” He said as set it on the counter before looking more around for the food.

“A-ha!” Lance shouted, Keith glancing over to see him holding the orange and purple food, rushing over to the counter after grabbing a utensil for him and Keith.

He passes his fork over to Keith before taking a large bite of the food with his own, grinning at the taste. “I miss cake. And Earth.” He said as he ate the spaghetti shaped strands.

Keith nodded, not listening too much as he dug in himself. Keith didn't ever let it be too obvious he loved sweets but it was his favorite. He would a piece of chocolate that was Lance sized if he could.

Keith has had a crush on the boy for the longest time, making him dip his head back into the food so he wouldn't see the blush.

“Are we eating by candlelight? Didn't know you were so romantic, Keith.” Lance teased as he leaned on the counter. Keith just looked away, the blush growing on his face.

“Its the only light we have and I didn't know what it even was at first.” Keith said and it only made Lance chuckle.

The next few minutes went by in silence, Keith willing his blush away the whole time before Lance speaks. “We should figure out what turned the power off now that we have eaten. Which isn't very smart of us but that's okay. Lets go and get our armor on.” Lance said as Keith nodded, bellowing to out the food away.

Keith was wiping the table when Lance walked to the door way that didn't work anymore, glancing back at the long haired man. “I think you look great in the candlelight.” Lance spoke, his voice soft and without the usual teasing tone but he was already gone before Keith could reply.


	4. Earth

E is for Earth

“I miss the rain. The cold water of the ocean when I first step in because its too hot on land. I want to see my family again, Keith.” Lance rested his head on other man’s forehead, his eyes clenched shut as to not let any tears escape.

Keith pressed a light kiss against Lance's chin, his lips soft and pink against the brown skin. “I know you do. We might get to soon. We just need to get to that point. We can't risk the Galra following us and hurting earth.” 

Lance could only nod as he turned over in their shared bed, Keith pressing against his back. His face found its way into the Cuban man’s neck, sighing softly.

His warm breath brushed Lance’s skin as he pulled the sheets tighter over them. “It's been a year. I'm dead to them. The Garrison might not have even talked to them and they still think I'm at school, what if…?”

The Galran man kept quiet, waiting for Lance to continue his story. He didn't want to accidentally shut him out. “I didn't tell you this yet but my mom and me fought before we left. That afternoon, I called my mom and we fought. Hunk might have heard us but we were speaking Spanish and he doesn't know Spanish so he didn't know what we were talking about.” Lance spoke quietly, it a lot slower as it was later at night and they were both getting tired.

“We left and I didn't get to apologize. She went to bed thinking I hated her. We fought over me not coming home for thanksgiving. I had school and I was trying to catch up on all this work but I wanted to go home. She thought I was trying to avoid her, thatI was rebelling. She thinks I'm dead and that I hate her.”

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, burying his face into the pillow under him as a sob came from his throat. Keith’s own heart had clenched at the noise, squeezing his boyfriend tighter in response. 

“I'm sorry.” Lance mumbled, feeling Keith’s head shake against his back.

“Don't be. You're upset, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure she doesn't hate you though. You both just had a fight. One fight like that doesn't make someone hate you. Especially if it's your mother.” Keith nuzzled his face in between Lance’s shoulder blades, Lance holding a hand over his own mouth to stop sobs coming from him.

He needed to let it out. To drop the facade for just a few moments and to cry it out. Keith didn't want him to keep it in and let it fester before it broke him. He would let Lance talk about all of his problems if he wished too, never wanting to silence his boyfriend’s sadness. He wanted to help it go away. He wouldn't push it away.

“I love you Lance. I know I don't say it often enough but it's hard for me to talk about my feelings. It took us forever to get together until I walked in on you… doing stuff to yourself and you kept saying my name. I didn't think you would ever like me like that and that proved me wrong.” Keith said, met by a laugh from the Cuban aboy in his arms.

“Sorry about that but you enjoyed helping me. I didn't think you would do that with or for me but I'm happy you did. We got to talk after and sort out our feelings. It's nice this way… I'm glad we’re together.” Lance said, Keith humming in approval on the bare skin.

Lance wiped at his face before turning back around again in Keith’s arms, Keith grunting as he had to adjust his body now.

Lance lowered himself down so his face was in Keith’s chest. Keith just adjusted his arms to wrap around him again. He liked spooning with Lance but cuddling let them face each other. See what the other was .

“Do you think we will be able to go to earth again one day?” Lance asked, Keith not answering for a few moments.

He found himself nodding before his brain could catch up all the way, one hand coming up to thread through Lance’s brunette hair.

“Yes. I really think we will. Some day soon hopefully.”

“Good. I want to eat spaghetti with you like in the Lady and the Tramp.”


	5. Farm

F is for Farm

 

“The sunset is beautiful.” Lance muttered as he sat near the big window on the porch, Keith holding his hand between them. 

“It is nice.” Keith reached over and grabbed a piece of food from the small basket they had gotten from town. They were currently having a date, a picnic, on the porch of their farm. 

It was late, the Flower Dance about to end in an hour which they had left early for this and they were happy to be together alone on their anniversary of their first time being romantic. They had first met when Lance asked him to dance and he expected Keith to say no but he said yes and they danced together. It was amazing and Lance walked Keith home where they kissed outside after Pidge, Hunk and his older brother, Shiro and wife, Allura, went inside.

Lightning bugs illuminated the land around them as they kissed and it was a peaceful quiet, reaching 11 when Keith finally went inside and Lance set home where he was so happy in his life. It was the best night of their lives. For Lance at least. Keith said his favorite night was their wedding night. 

They got married 3 years after the dance, 5 years after meeting. It was the a nice day in fall and they wore matching suits besides the part wheee Keith wore a blue tie and Lance wore a red one, swapping their signature colors with each other for the day. The flowers at the wedding were purple as everything else was red and blue. Lance loved picking everything out.

“Thanks for sticking by me all these years.” Lance said as he leaned over so his head was on Keith’s shoulder, the long haired man returning the smile warmly.

“I’ve been /dealing/ with you for the past couple years.” Keith joked and it made Lance chuckle. He knew that Keith didn’t mean those words and it was all joking. Coming from anyone else felt like they were hiding something but it didn’t happen with Keith.

“Its really pretty out here, like you.” Lance said as he pulled up to give Keith a quick kiss, getting a small gasp at the force even though it was fast. 

Keith took only a moment before pushing back to give a harder kiss back, one hand tangling in Lance’s brunette hair.

“You want to do this? Out here?” Keith questioned with a smirk as he climbed over Lance. 

“Maybe not alllllllll the way. After all people are still leaving the dance but I don’t mind being shown /something/.” Keith’s heart picked up speed, one hand going down to the groin of Lance’s pants.

Lance let out a small gasp at the contact as Keith rested his hips on the other man’s, his hand strategically placed so that it pressed against both of their half hard erections.

“What do you want to do Lance?” Keith asked, his voice lower and smoother now as his other hand came up to trail up his pants and into the bottom of his shirt. His fingers danced up the brown skin, letting out a soft hum of appreciation. 

“I love your skin. Its so soft and I love taking care of it for you. I like just keeping my hands all over you.” Keith muttered as he dipped down, the hand on their groans separating and he let two fingers trail on the sides of Lance’s erection.

Keith’s hips started to move gently, rolling in circles as his head dipped down. He bent his head to press his mouth against the blue and grey shirt that Lance always wore, letting his lips press to his nipples. Keith knew exactly where they were even if they couldn’t be seen through the shirt. 

Lance let out another gasp, it all music to Keith’s ears. The hand came up to go under the shirt, grasping at Keith’s peach colored nipples. Keith’s hand moved from Lance’s hair to the sheets, gripping them harshly. He was sure that if he pulled any harder on Lance’s hair, he might rip it out. He didn’t want to do that.

“Stop teasing me...” Lance mumbled, Keith pulling his hand pack and pushing into Lance’s pants. Lance helped push them down a bit, his ass resting on the blanket as Keith pulled his cock out.

He gave the weeping tip a small kiss, chuckling as Lance let his head go back harshly.

Keith gave long languid strokes to the hard member, his tongue pressing against the hole at top experimentally. Lance held his hand over his mouth, his eyes tearing up. Lance cried during sex sometimes and it had concerned Keith at first but it was just him being too overwhelmed. 

Keith gave a few more strokes, the leather too much, speeding up the pace as one hand tweaked Lance’s sensitive nipples, Lance coming in a ragged gasp and white cum spilling over his gloved hand. 

Lance panted, his mg up and down slowly as he came down. The sight just made Keith harder, it being relieved some as he set to licking the cum off his hand clean. He didn’t like a big mess and would drink his own cum to avoid that.

Lance pointed to Keith’s clothed erection, smirk on his face. “Need a hand with that?”


	6. Galra

G is for Galra

Keith gulped as he looked at his reflection, purple splotches starting to form around his hair line. He grabbed for the concealer on the counter and quickly put some on his fingers before rubbing it on to his face. He was glad that Lance want3d to do his makeup a while ago and gotten him makeup that matched his skin tone. 

Purple spots have been popping up everywhere and it had led to him and Lance not having sex in the last week and no shirtless cuddling. It was making Lance and Keith grumpy but at least Keith knew what was wrong. 

Keith had an easy time hiding the ones on his hands as his gloves covered them and the ones on his body is covered by clothes. The ones on his face can’t be hidden. His neck had been fine with his hair and high collar in the back but now he was at the end of his ropes.

The spots were getting bigger and becoming more frequent. Plus his body was continuously hurting. His mouth was aching and alien ice cream helped the pain but not by much. His ears hurt and his hands were feeling so tense and hot. 

He had already puked and his mind felt like it was on fire. His head was pounding and he just wanted to go back and lay down. 

Lance didn’t need to see him like this…

Keith rubbed at his cheek that didn’t have the purple splotches on it or any makeup, heading back into his main room. He was glad that there were private bathrooms but there weren’t showers sadly. Pidge got her own space since she got the girl’s bathroom except she she let Shiro use it if she let him. Allura had her own space to the jealousy of the others.

 

“Keith? Buddy you in there?” Keith heard a familiar noise from the hallway, a knock coming on the door. 

“Yeah! Just feeling sick, don’t come in!” He called out to Lance, even throwing in a cough into his elbow but it soon started to rack up, making him actually cough as mucus got caught in his throat. 

“Okay, I won’t I guess but are you doing okay?” Lance asked, his voice sounding strained and worried. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later tonight.” Keith said as he looked down at his purple hands, pulling his gloves on over it. 

“Okay, I’ll bring you food.” Keith didn’t reply to him as he coughed again, rushing into his bathroom. 

It was 20 minutes later when he emerged from the room with sweaty skin and the makeup off, his clothes looking rumpled and his jacket open. He needed to get to the shower. Everything hurt and it was only getting worse.

He stumbled down the hallway, his body feeling like it was burning. When he started to puke again, his skin started to burn and he needed cold water. His skin felt too tight to be comfortable and he was sure he might pass out from the pain. 

The makeup had gotten off when he started sweating so much from the heat and puking. He was sure that someone had turned up the thermostat.

It was a quick journey but Keith eventually made it stumbling into the communal showers. No one was here thankfully since he couldn’t hear the showers going.

He moved to where the showers were, glancing at the mirror and he froze. His reflection… what happened?

It had been 25 minutes at most and his eyes were now yellow and glowing, his breath now caught in his throat. Oh god. What was causing this?

It was all going to quick, these large life changes happening in the blink of an eye. He was sure that whenever he did blink that more spots would appear. When did they end up on his chin? 

He tried to think about what was causing this but he hadn’t gotten any injuries recently except for...

The quintessence.

When it burned his hand and it healed instantly, he must have been affected by it in some way. Was it causing this? Surely it couldn’t be but it was the only information that he had. Everything else had been normal. It must have brought his Galra side alive.

Keith was becoming Galra. 

Everything had started to come together after he was told that he was Galran. Being told he fought like Zarkon’s soldiers, being able to use the hand readers, never meeting his mom, having the knife and so many other things. Now he was going to look like one really soon.

What would Lance think? Would he still love him? He’s going to look even more like the creatures they were fighting. He didn’t even know if he would survive this shifting. 

Shifting...

He had no idea what to do or how to care for himself this way. It was so much that he needed to do and find out alone. He could ask the Blade of Marmora members. They would know what to do. 

He couldn’t keep this to himself for much longer. His body was going to change and he was maybe even going to get a tail. 

Keith felt bile rise up in his throat, rushing over to the drain where he ended up puking right into again as his body went through a hot flash. His limbs felt tired, making him drop to the floor after quickly flicking the cold water on to let the bile wash down the drain and his body could cool down even in the clothes.

What now...?


	7. Halloween

H is for Halloween

“Keithhhhhh! You look so cute!” Lance said loudly as he looked at his new purple boyfriend that was standing in a blue lion outfit, it matching Lance’s own red one. They had switched and were wearing each other’s colors, Lance thinking it was absolutely the cutest thing to do.

The Galran man’s face blushed a bright red, glancing away as a hand moved up to cover his mouth and red cheeks. They felt really hot.

“Awwww don’t cover your face my Galran prince.” Lance teased and it only made Keith blush more. Lance always complimented him just so he felt better and Lance always thought he deserved every word.

“You are teasing me too much.” Keith said and it made Lance bound over, resting his hands on Keith’s cheeks with a cooing noise. 

“It’s because you’re cute. Now let’s go and see the others. They’re waiting for us.” Lance gave a quick kiss to him before gripping his hand and pulling him down the hallway towards where the others are.

They entered the. I’m on room where the others were, the others still in their street clothes.

“Guys! Why aren’t you all dressed up? It’s Halloween.” Lance exclaimed, sounding surprised and worried. Keith looked around at everyone who was mostly just lounging besides Shiro who looked ready to explode as Allura leaned on his shoulder with a tablet in her hands.

“It’s November.” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses, Lance guffawing at her. He ran over to Allura. Leaving Keith by the door as he grabbed Allura’s holopad. 

“Lance!” She yelped but he just ignored her, pressing a few buttons until he got to the calendar. 

“Someone changed my calendar. We got dressed up and everything for this!” Lance said loudly, his gaze immediately going to Hunk who had just gotten up from the couch and was dashing to the door. “Hunk”

“I’m sorry!” Was all that could be heard as Hunk was chased out of the room by Lance, leaving Keith with the others.

“Well... I’m comfortable. Let’s watch something.” Keith said as he plopped on the couch next to Allura who kept shifting with her head on Shiro’s lap who’s face is as red as Keith’s main color. Keith took a single glance at Shiro, keeping his smile to himself as he grabbed the remote. 

(This is the shortest one forgive me and I’ll give ya the good smut >:3)


	8. Icy

I is for Icy 

“It’s so colddddddd.” Lance mumbled as his arms wrapped around himself, the grip on the cold armor tightening.

It had been a simple trip to a plant in distress and Keith and Lance had went to go and check it out. They had seen a flashing light from a cave and hopped out of their lions and rushed towards it. 

When they got into the cave, the ground had rumbled underneath them and the opening to the save had been covered in fallen rock. They couldn’t break through the rocks and couldn’t move them. It was an ice planet with the temperature dropping with every second.

“I can punch you, see if you’re lion will come for you.” Keith mumbled and it made Lance smirk. 

“I’m good. I don’t need you hurting yourself or me.” Lance said as he came over to Keith, sitting down next to him on the ground. 

“It’s freezing.” Keith mumbled, getting a small grunt from the Blue paladin next to him.

“No shit. It’s negative 20 degrees. The suits warm up but only so much. It still feels so cold, as if I was standing 10 feet from a fire in the middle of a snow storm but I couldn’t get closer. You could just feel the heat but it’s so far away. I want to be closer but I can’t.”

Keith understood what he meant, his own suit heating up a small bit but it wasn’t enough. 

“You can come closer to me though.” Lance said with a wink at Keith, seeing a blush start to form on Keith’s cheeks underneath the visor.

Keith stood up unexpectedly, Lance thinking he would just scoff but instead he came over to Lance and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the ground.

They both plopped next to each other on the ground, Keith pressed his head on Lance’s shoulder, one arm going around the blue paladin and an arm running around the red. 

It did feel a bit warmer but Lance really wished that they could be even closer. It felt so impersonal if they were this far apart. They didn’t have a blanket or anything though to get warm under.

“This better?” Keith asked as he pulled his gloves off and set them to the side, grabbing Lance’s hands and pulling his gloves off to wrap with his own.

Lance’s own cheeks warmed up a bright red at the action, unable to look at him. Keith was the only one who could make him feel this way and blush so intensely.

Keith didn’t have to know that though. 

Lance just upped his heat in his suit by pressing a button on the inside of a panel on his right arm, reaching over and turning up Keith’s own.

“There. Stay warm.” Lance said to Keith as he grinned widely but still unable to fully face him with the blush still on his face.

Keith let out a small groan, it only making the blue worse on Lance’s face. “That feels amazing. Thank you, I didn’t know that it could go up more.” 

“Yeah, I only knew that the suit went on when it sensed you wanted it on but when I was fiddling with Blue, I started messing with the armor and found a lot of things.”

Keith didn’t need to know the he found a vibration setting to get hard material off but Lance would use it for some... other reasons. It was helpful. Keith didn’t have to know about the special Altean things he’s found in storage rooms either. 

“This is nice to know for the future though. Thank you.” Keith said as he sighed in warmness, appreciating being so close to someone. It felt really nice...

“Anytime bro.” Lance muttered as he let his arm go tighter around Keith, wondering how wonderful this would be if it was every day...

That wouldn’t be the worst thing.


	9. Jokes

J is for Jokes

“Are you from outer space because your body is out of this world!” Lance said excitedly to Keith, watching as those red cheeks brightened but no smile tried to come out on his face.

“Come on, that was my best line!” Lance said and Keith only shook his head.

“Nope. Didn’t make me laugh.” Keith was trying not to laugh at anything Lance did but it was hard. It was easy to hide how he truly felt but he was struggling more and more with every second.

Lance just looked sooooooo cute and Keith was having a harder time ignoring it. “Okay okay next. Hmmmmm.” Lance tapped his chin as he thought, trying to think of another one.

“Are your parents thieves? Because they stole all the stars and put them into your eyes.” Keith glanced at Lance as his eyes widened, hoping to get a reaction. 

Keith’s lips quirked but he just looked away, hiding that he was going to laugh. The corners of his mouth settled after a moment and he shook his head, shrugging. 

“Nothing.” Lance let out a loud groan at this, his head throwing backwards onto the back of the couch. “I will break you! I promise.” 

Keith nodded and went back to polishing his armor. He wasn’t sure Lance could do it. He was running out of ideas after all.

“Here, I got it. Look at me.” Lance said as he pushed at the armor in Keith’s hands. Keith put it off to the side, turning his whole body to look at Lance who was getting ready to speak.

“Okay okay.” Lance stifled a chuckle, holding a hand to his lips as the other hand came up to give him a single finger for him to wait a moment.

“God this is the best one.” Seeing Lance be so happy was really cute to see in Keith’s opinion, making the waiting for the joke all the better.

Keith waited patiently for Lance to speak, watching as he kept pulling his hand away to speak before his hand went back, it happening over and over.

He started giggling and laughing to himself, it growing louder and now it was making Keith’s lips tremble again. Lance’s eyes were too scrunched close as he laughed.

“Just tell me!” Keith said as he smiled the slightest bit, tapping at Lance’s arm.

“Alright! Here!” Lance said as he started to cal, down, grabbing Keith’s hands gently and holding them tightly in his own.

“Are you from Tennessee?” Lance started and Keith couldn’t hold it as Lance stared into his eyes and was about to tell one of the corniest and stupidest jokes that he has ever heard.

“I did it! I didn’t even have to finish!” Keith started roaring with laughter, his arms crossing over his stomach as he started to laugh.

Keith keeled forward, his hands pressing more against his abdomen as of to hold his stomach so that it didn’t fall over the ground from laughing so much and wouldn’t be sore.

Lance wheezed with laughter, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes with every breath both of them took. Every time they thought they would be able to calm down, they would take one look at each other and start laughing again.

It took them about 10 minutes to calm down, their heads pressed against each other as chests heaved up and down. “It wasn’t even that funny, Lance.”

Lance stayed quiet for a few moments besides his breaths and few chuckles that would come out. He spoke a few moments later, his voice low but solid. 

“Because you’re the only Ten I see.”

This made them erupt with laughter again, Shiro only peeking into the room to make sure they weren’t killing each other before leaving with a knowing smile.


End file.
